What hurts the most
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: So I've never been really good at summarizing but basically what's going to happen is Karkat has found himself falling for Sollux but doesn't want to screw up Sollux and Fefferi's relationship like he did with his and Terezi's but what he doesn't realize is Sollux is trying to get Fefferi to break up with him so he doesn't have to be the one to break her heart.
1. Chapter 1

~So I'm really new to this but I wrote this a while ago and I'll update it ASAP. Anyways this is a homestuck Solkat fanfic so I hope you like it~

* * *

It is a normal day feeling a little bored and trying to avoid having to sit through scary movies with Gamzee and Tavros, Karkat decides to get on his computer and see if anyone worth his time is on.

-Ectobiologist [EB] began messaging carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

EB: hey karkat!

CG: AND HERE I THOUGHT MAY DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE. OH HOW WRONG I WAS!

EB: karkat! come on i know you don't think i'm that bad. unless you're actually having a good day which for you is never.

EB: and i do mean never.

CG: YEAH, YEAH I'M A CRABBY ASSHAT WHO RANTS ALL THE TIME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?

EB: what i can't just talk to you? i have to want something from you?

CG: WE BOTH KNOW THAT NO ONE SIMPLY TALKS TO ME JUST TO TALK BECAUSE I'M NOT EXACTLY THE NICEST PERSON UNLESS YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO, I'LL JUST SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, EVERY ONE REFERS TO ME AS A JERK, OR SOMETHING OF SORTS AND THEY NEVER TALK TO ME JUST TO TALK I DON'T KNOW WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU HAD SOME SPECIAL PRIVILEGE BUT KINDLY FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE SO I CAN GET BACK TO THE IMPORTANT SHIT IN MY LIFE BEFORE IT PILES OVER AND CAUSES ME TO HATE PRICKS LIKE YOU EVEN MORE.

EB: fine i should probably go anyways, dave is trying to talk to me.

CG: WHATEVER, TELL HIM I'M GRATEFUL HE GOT YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME AND THAT HE'S AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK, AS ALWAYS.

EB: oh come on karkat you know you don't completely hate me.

CG: FUCK YOU!

EB: no homo.

CG: GOODBYE FUCKASS.

-Ectobiologist [EB] ceased messaging carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

* * *

Gamzee walks in to see Karkat looking mad. "Yo bro you okay? You look kinda pissed off."

"I'll be fine asshat go back to watching your stupid Saw movies."

"okay bro hey you want a faygo bro? They are like motherfuckin miracles."

"No I don't, Gamzee."

"Your loss bro."

"Whatever I'm going to go see Sollux because I don't want to deal with your talk about mother fucking miracles right now." _Even though I know he'll be with Fefferi_.

* * *

He walks to Sollux's and as expected he's hanging out with Fefferi he doesn't want to interrupt them but he really doesn't want to go back and have to sit through that stupid saw movie so he knocks and Sollux opens the door.

"Oh hey Karkat."

"Hey Sollux, Hey Fefferi." He looks at his feet a little depressed. "If you two are busy I'll go."

"Oh well we were just hanging out but you can chill with us if you want two."

"No I'll probably just go home and find something to do." After seeing the terribly hidden blush on Sollux's face he knew they were doing more than just 'hanging out' and decided he'd best turn around and go back.

"Okay well good luck I guess."

"Yeah, see you lster." _Damn it Captor if only you could see... wait what are you thinking Vantas? You just need to get home and clear your head._

* * *

He begins to walk back to his hive then realizes that if he goes back now he'd probably walk in on Gamzee flirting with Tavros just like last time then at that thought finds himself walking toward some woods and runs into Terezi.

"Oh don't tell me who it is... ummmm Karkat?"

"Hey Terezi."

"How are you holding up?"

"Good I guess."

"You don't sound too happy."

"It's nothing... I'll get over it. I'm going to go home and practice my guitar a little."

"You play guitar?"

"Haven't I told you before?"

"Heh heh yeah I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah whatever... I'll see you around Terezi. Oh one last thing."

"Huh?"

"How are things working with you and Dave?"

"Oh. Really well actually."

"That's... that's great Terezi." A tear broke free and gently rolled down his cheek as he remembered the times him and Terezi had together. "Well bye."

"See you later Karkitty." She replied as he walked off toward his hive.

* * *

Once he got there he didn't say a word to Gamzee or Tavros, he managed to ignore the fact that Tavros was practically in Gamzee's lap, he just went straight to his room and started playing his guitar and began singing one of his songs. He didn't know why but made it about Sollux these were the lyrics:

Wasting the days since SGRUB

cultures clash as three years pass

and I'm hopeless

I'm trying to kill some more time

just counting the days, counting the ways

to distract myself

'Cause I need you

and I miss you

and still I wonder...

if only I could turn back time

do you think I could've made you mine

did you know that I'd live a thousand lives

if I could just see you tonight

It's always times like this when it's late at night

I wanna cry, but I'm afraid you'll pity me

and I still don't know how to deal

with this gaping hole, the emptiness

where I think my heart's supposed to be

'Cause I need you

and I miss you

and still I wonder...

if only I could turn back time

do you think I could've made you mine

did you know that I'd live a thousand lives

if I could just see you tonight

and I, I

just wanna let you know

I, I drown in our memories

I, I don't wanna let you go

I, I don't...

The team's gotten bigger again

we're ready to go

and hey, did you know I still miss you?

and I'm writing this letter because

I hope that someday,

maybe someday

we might finally reunite

and I still need you

and I still miss you

and now I wonder...

are you happier where you are now?

in the dreams you dream, do I still make you proud?

do you ever think of that guy down there

because he loves you

if only I could turn back time

do you think I could make you mine

did you know that I'd live a thousand lives

if I could just see you

if I could just hold you

tonight.

* * *

Gamzee walked in to see what was going on as he heard Karkat singing. "Bro that song is a motherfuckin miracle, when are you gonna show Sollux that song?"

"Damn it Gamzee stop popping up like that, shit!" Karkat sighed then shut his song book trying to maintain his anger. "That's just it... I'm not. Besides even if I did it's not like he'd feel the same. I just have to face the facts he's with Fefferi and I'm no competition for her."

"Come on bro who cares besides maybe he does feeL the same."

"I don't even care anymore, look I'm going to be alone forever and you guys are all going to have boyfriends or girlfriends and I'm okay with it."

"Well if you wouldn't be such a douche."

"You're a douche."

"And you're a motherfuckin wet blanket who thinks no one could all up and fuckin love you."

"Shut the fuck up Gamzee... you know what better yet I'm outta here."

"Where you gonna go?"

"At this point anywhere! And I'm taking my guitar too! I don't need you trying to screw around with the one thing important to me." With that Karkat stormed out of his room stopping by the front door for a second and ignoring Tavros's rather surprised face at hearing the argument between the two morials.

"I'm sorry bro."

"Whatever, I don't fucking care." He said as he continued his tirade and slammed the front door violently behind him. He headed toward the one place he could always go to so he'd be alone. _I got to get to the hideout before I run in to some one else who's for sure going to try to talk to me._ He looks up to see where he is and realizes he's walked in the complete opposite direction than he'd planned in the midst of his careless and yet extremely bitter thoughts he'd gone to Sollux's again and he sighs a bit pissed off at himself for not noticing sooner. _Damn it Vantas you need to cut this shit out and get away but then again you can't give him any reasons to be suspicious it's been two months since you last hung out. _With a bit of hesitation he knocks on Sollux's door for the second time today.


	2. Chapter 2

~so this is getting more in depth I guess; I'm trying to let more of Sollux and Karkat's thoughts shoe through now that chapter one is posted~

* * *

"Karkat? He-hey I thought you decided not two come over two day." Sollux's face was shocked yet a pleasant smile graced his features as he took in the sight of a very flustered Karkat half wondering what he was so upset about, not that Karkat upset was anything new to him, the thing that stood out the most was Sollux noticed him carrying a guitar _I didn't know he played guitar. God Karkat can be so adorable sometimes even when he's angry, no scratch that, ESPECIALLY when he's angry._ He decided that it was best not to bring up the guitar just yet lest the second bit of his thoughts slip out and him scare Karkat off.

"Yeah well I changed my fucking mind is that a problem for you?" _God Sollux looks like he could see right in to my thoughts right now and that smile. No, no you can do this Karkat, just like old times two buddies hanging out, unless Fefferi is here._

At Karkat's words Sollux had to attempt holding back a chuckle failing miserably which gained a murderous glare from Karkat. "Ehehehehe not at all." Sollux decided he'd see just how far he could get with teasing his friend before it turned in to a rampage, not that me minded when Karkat ranted at all, it only made Karkat look more adorable actually immediately and image of Karkat standing there red in the face from his anger and waving his arms about in a furious rant crossed Sollux's mind and a light blush appeared though he managed to stifle it before Karkat noticed. "Actually Feff just left so now it'll just be us. Two bros just hanging out." _God that comment sounded a lot more suggestive than I'd planned oh god oh god oh god. Okay just keep cool Sollux you can do this it'll be just fine it's not like he's staying the night calm down it's just a couple hours of hanging out it's harmless. _Karkat felt his face heat up a little at hearing Sollux say that. _Damn you, Captor you had to say that! Then again it's not your fault... you don't even know. _Sollux perked up a little at seeing the pinkish tint to Karkat's cheeks. _Did he just blush? At something I'd said? _Sollux then realized this would be the time he'd normally invite Karkat in and he held the door open and took a step back nonverbally signaling that Karkat was welcome.

"Okay cool." He said barely hiding the crackle in his voice as Sollux let him in. "So what do you want to do?" He asked in an attempt to get his mind off of his current thoughts.

"Well I was just going to chill out and watch a movie or play one of my video games."

"Well I know your taste in movies suck so I won't even ask about that... I guess if you have a two player game that could work."

"Karkat I think we both know pretty much all my games have two player." He replies with a bit of a suggestive tone pausing for a moment to take in to account that the blush in Karkat's cheeks had darkened from the pinkish tint to a color that seemed almost hot pink before continuing to walk over to his shelf of video games and beginning to look through them. "Ugh I forgot some of these are games Feff got for me, I won't even mention them for your sake because I never play them unless Feff makes me."

"O-Okay." _Damn it Vantas you're loosing it and it's no thanks to that douche bag with his stupid suggestive comments._

"Ehehehe short and sweet answers. That's just like you Karkat."_ I wonder if that's how everything is with him. _Sollux's thoughts had begin to go a little dirty but he quickly shrugged the thoughts away. _Come on Sollux self control._

"Just shut up and pick a game." He shouts back turning his head in an attempt to hide the growing blush in his face, his neck felt warm but his cheeks were burning up, if not for all the years of practice frowning he might have cracked a smile at that comment.

"Sure, how about call of duty?" _Ehehe he's so shitty at this game and he knows I know it, if this doesn't get a rise out of him I don't know what will._

"You know I'm shitty at playing that game Sollux." Karkat crossed his arms much like an annoyed child giving Sollux at least half his expected reaction. "Pick a game I'll at least have a chance at."

"Okay, okay I see your point... hmmmm." He just barley notices one of his games he hasn't played in forever. "We could always play this." He said tossing the game in Karkat's direction and laughing when it almost hit him in the face.

"Shut up Captor! God!" Karkat rolled his eyes at his friend who was obviously laughing at the fact the game almost took his eye out. "Guitar hero? Eh I guess it's better than most the games you've got. Which one is it?"

"We're about to find out. Hey, maybe you could sing for me Karkat ehehehe." Sollux had said it jokingly but when he really got to thinking about it the idea of Karkat singing to him seemed really nice and he smirked at the thought. _Man I bet he has the voice of an angel when singing then again I wouldn't be surprised if it sounded like crap with how he's always yelling at people. _He quickly put the game in the game console.

"Hell no! I don't sing Captor." His little tint of a blush from earlier still hadn't died down and that comment only made it even worse turning his entire face crimson at the mention of singing to Sollux as he began remembering why he didn't want to be there to begin with.

"But you play guitar obviously. I may actually have some competition if you're any good." He said breaking the playful joke he had started. _Good job Sollux you actually made a smooth move._

"Shit! I forgot I had my guitar with me." He said angrily managing to ignore the last bit of what Sollux had said as he set his guitar down by Sollux's T.V. almost as if he wanted to break it in to pieces.

"Ehehehe it's okay Karkat. So do you write songs at least?" He said finally noticing Karkat's book.

"Not any that are worth something, they are kind of stupid actually." _Oh shit, oh god, oh shit he saw the book! Good going Vantas now you have to be extra careful._

"Well let's hear one." He said reaching for the book in Karkat's hand playfully seeing the worry written all over Karkat's face.

"N-No! I don't want anyone looking through them." He replied rather defensively. _I can't let him know the songs are about him, he can never find out how I feel about him even if I have to be miserable for the rest of my life._ He sets down the book beside his guitar and grabs a controller taking on a competitive fury in his eyes. "So you ready to be smoked at your own game?"

"Sorry Karkat but it will be you getting smoked." He let the idea of looking through Karkat's book go and plopped down beside Karkat with a controller in his hands.

"Fuck you Captor. You don't stand a chance." He replied smirking and setting his character to expert.

"Ehehehe big mistake Karkat." He said smirking and setting his character to expert as well. _Wow he's adorable when he gets competitive._ "Pick your poison Karkat because you're going down."

"Okay Captor whatever you say." He replies as he scrolls through the songs and picks through the fire and flames.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up Karkat this song is pretty difficult especially on expert."

"You just focus on trying to win Captor don't worry about me."


	3. Chapter 3

~This chapter kinda escalated quickly and I plan on slowing the pace I'm at right now so maybe I can get more substance to these chapters. Also I'm all caught up as far as updates go so that means from here on out I'm sorry but cliffhanger! I really apologize but I will probably have to wait a bit for chapter 4 so stay with me and thanks for reading. Oh and to the one person who put me on their alert list thank you so much I just WOW I'm already at a loss for words this is awesome anyways have a smiley face for being the first to follow me :D ~

"You know I'm still pretty shocked you beat me on through the fire and flames. You're not that bad Karkat." Sollux smiled softly as his gaze met Karkat's for a split second before he turned away to conceal a light blush that spread on his face.

"You're not too bad yourself Captor." He says before checking the time. "Fuck I've got to go, it must've been four or five hours since I came over here."

"Well you don't have to, but if you'd rather leave then that's okay." He replied smiling. _God please don't leave._

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, Gamzee's probably still watching Saw movies with Tavros." He pauses to think for a moment. _Maybe I could get the guts to finally tell Sollux how I really feel despite the fact that those feelings will no doubt be crushed by the cruel truth of him practically being obsessed with Fefferi. _"Why not? As long as you're offering."

"Cool, oh and if you want two I'll lend you some pj's." For the second time tonight his thoughts began to become less appropriate. _Wow I could only imagine how huge my clothes would look on him. Ehehe he's so tiny._

"I'll be fine, I'll just sleep in this." _God I wouldn't be able to stand it sleeping in Sollux's clothes, it'd be way too much. I may have to get up and leave after he crashes._

"Your choice." He said pausing then his face dropped in to an upset expression and realizing what he must do. "Oh shit! sorry I just remembered I have to do something real quick I'll be back in a while okay? You just... chill." He said as he walked out the door. _This is insanity I should just call Feff and tell her it's over._ He pulled out his phone and went to call Fefferi then hesitated. _I can't hurt her like that, she cares about me too much and I just can't do that to her._

* * *

_I wonder what that was about... oh well it doesn't matter Vantas all that matters now is he's gone and you're alone. Maybe I can look through my songs or something. _He grabs his guitar and his book of songs and begins looking through them to find one. He decides he doesn't want to sing so he just strums on his guitar and continues doing so for about half an hour. _I think you might actually be on to something Vantas._ He thinks to himself feeling accomplished as he begins to get ideas for a new song and gets a pencil and opens his book to a new page. Sollux stayed outside pacing for a while stayed outside pacing a few minutes back and forth then rested his back against the front door running his left hand through his hair and holding his phone in his right. _I'm not going to call her I'll find a way to get her to break up with me later but for now I just want to figure out... _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Karkat playing his guitar. _Wow he's even better than I'd thought._ By now Karkat had started scribbling down ideas left and right making a new song.

You're pestering your matesprite she's upset

she's going off about something that you said,

she doesn't get your humor like I do.

"Maybe I should come up with the chorus first." He said talking to himself.

She wears short skirts I wear turtlenecks

she's a goddess and I'm a mutant reject

dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find

that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Sollux still stood just listening to the guitar not realizing each chord strummed was a song being written about him. Just as it hit the main part in Karkat's song Sollux walked in carefully to make sure Karkat wouldn't notice and as if in perfect timing Karkat had begun singing by this point.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

even if I'm nothing like her,

Sollux, you'll see,

you belong with me,

you belong with me."

"K-Karkat? Di-did you write that because you like me?" He asked with a surprisingly shocked look on his face. _He's messing with me. God I know he's just messing with me; he can't really be serious he still likes Terezi._

"N-No! I don't like you... I-I... I've got to go!" He replied as he ran past Sollux forgetting his book and guitar. _Damn you Vantas he heard you... he knows now. I may as well just die because I've just ruined everything, every chance I could've had, everything is ruined!_ He walks in to find Gamzee and Tavros watching one of their saw movies and slams the door fighting off tears. _I can never ever ever speak to him again now. He's going to hate me and think I'm weird. I've ruined my chances at being matesprites. Good job fucking up Vantas. _With that he goes in to his room locking himself in his bathroom with his sickles. _One time couldn't hurt, just to forget about Sollux. But of course I'll never forget about him. _He sighs as he brings the edge to his wrist and begins to cut the mutant red blood already streaming down his arm curving here and there as if it were a tiny red river when he hears his phone goes off. _Shit it's Sollux! _He thinks as he absent-mindedly answers the phone.

"What do you want?!" He asks a little more harshly than intended trying to hide his cracking voice.

"Karkat you left your book here. I just thought I'd let you know." He sounded so concerned over the phone. "Are you okay?" Karkat sighs a little at hearing Sollux's concern. _At least he still cares. Maybe the realization that I like him hasn't quite settled in._

"I'm fine." He manages to choke out then changes his tone. "Now bring me my book back."

"Why can't you come get it Karkat?" He asks chuckling and clearly not seeing the severity of the situation. _God Sollux you really are a big idiot._

"Damn it Sollux I don't want to walk all the way back over there just bring my god damn book back or I'll fucking murder you!"

"Okay, okay shit Karkat you're so defensive."

"If I don't be who will? Hurry and get your ass over here; and don't read any of that god awful shit in my book." _Maybe if he doesn't read anything else he'll just think I was playing around and being stupid though I've never been one to do either of the two._

"Fine. See you soon Karkat." He said hanging up the phone and began walking to Karkat's hive. _I wonder what he's hiding... no, no you told Kk you wouldn't read anything in his book... but... sorry Kk I can't resist, and who said he has to know? _Sollux opened the book to the first song and began reading. He then realized the truth about Karkat and why he has been staying away so much. _K-Kk likes me? Holy shit that was really real when he was singing then! How could I not know? How could I be so stupid? How could he not tell me? Oh God and I've made it worse with my shameless flirting. I can't let him know that I know. I'll have to let him tell me himself, but he made it pretty obvious when he was singing... I wonder if I should just tell him that's how I found out._ By this time he was at Karkat's door, he knocked and Gamzee was the one who appeared before him.

"Hey Gamzee, how are you? Is Karkat home?" He asked looking over Gamzee's shoulder to see Tavros and waved.

"Yeah, that motherfucker is here but he's pretty pissed off." Gamzee's words didn't seem that inviting but none the less he stepped aside granting Sollux permission to enter when he noticed Karkat's guitar and songbook in Sollux's hands.

"Whatever I don't care just let me talk to him." He said entering and making his way toward Karkat's room figuring that's where he'd be. "Karkat I brought your book with me."

"I'll be out in a second." He shouted as he began to wrap up the cuts on his arm and carefully let the sleeves of his shirt cascade over the bandages hiding his wounds. "Hey Sollux." He half smiled at seeing Sollux's smiling face as he walked out of his bathroom and swiftly closed the door behind him. _If only I could be the reason that amazing smile existed._ "Give me my book already fuckass." He said fighting off tears as he grabbed the book and put it on his desk.

"Geez, you're welcome Karkat." He replied calmly setting the guitar in it's stand.

"Whatever Captor." He said turning to face Sollux, a little too fast, and begins feeling dizzy. Sollux notices Karkat's dizziness and quickly grabs his wrist to help keep him from falling. Only when Karkat winced in pain did Sollux realize what had happened and tears formed in his eyes as he saw the confusion and anger in Karkat's.


	4. Chapter 4

~So I am going to be writing this as humanstuck from here on out and I hope that's okay I mean I personally think it's better this way so enjoy! I'm sorry for the super long delay and the short chapter but I got inspired with some Elsanna stuff and had to do a fic for that and this story has been so difficult because there's so much I could do with it. Anyways happy reading!~

* * *

"Karkat, you-" Karkat jerked away quickly and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Why?"

"I can't tell you. Besides you'll only laugh at me like the asshat you are."

"I won't laugh at you. No matter what the problem is you're my friend." Sollux took a couple steps towards him and Karkat's eyes widened.

"Sollux, I want you to leave."

"But I-"

"Leave!" Karkat's voice became forceful as Sollux took a step back.

"At least let me help you bandage your arm properly because knowing you, you probably didn't put any medicine on it."

"Fine. You take care of the cuts then leave." Sollux nodded and headed to go and get hydrogen peroxide and some fresh bandages from Karkat's bathroom.

Walking in the first thing he noticed were the blood stained sickles haphazardly thrown in the bathtub and he let out a sigh as he grabbed the supplies he needed and walked back to join Karkat's side. "Sit down."

Karkat nodded and sat on his bed reluctantly holding his arm out. "It won't sting will it?"

"It may sting a little but that depends on how deep you cut." Sollux unwrapped the bandages and dabbed a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide over the cuts.

"I'm really sorry Sollux." Karkat looked at the ground ashamed of his actions.

"You don't have to apologize to me but if you ever pull something like this again I'm making you stay with me no weapons or sharp things of any kind got it?"

"What?!" Karkat's face turned deep red at the thought.

"This can't keep happening." Sollux paused for a moment looking Karkat in the eyes seriously. "I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"What does it matter? There's nothing you or anyone can do anyways." Sollux's eyes widened as Karkat pulled his arm away.

"I think there is... I wasn't going to tell you this but I already know you like me so you don't have to hide it anymore." Karkat was glaring at Sollux with pure rage.

"I told you not to read anything in that fucked up book!" Sollux looked down in regret but stood his ground.

"It was obvious enough when you were singing."

"God damn it! Now I've fucked myself over! I've screwed up everything and I shouldn't have even gone to see you today because everything is going to be fucked up now including our friendship and-" Sollux cut him off by gently kissing his flustered friend.

"I never said I didn't like you back."

Karkat sat staring in shock. "I-I... but-"

Sollux chuckled at the lack of words. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am you fuckass. I'm just a little shocked."

"What? Why shocked?"

"Because you love Fefferi and she obviously loves you back."

"Actually I don't. I've been meaning to tell Fefferi that I didn't like her anymore but I haven't figured out how yet." Karkat looked at his friend with an angered expression.

"I don't want to come between the relationship you two have. If you want to break up with her that's your choice but you shouldn't try to date someone else until you've gotten that out of the way." Sollux nodded and finished bandaging Karkat's arms then began getting up to leave. "Wait. Look I know I told you to leave after you helped me but I didn't really mean it."

Sollux sent a half smile in Karkat's direction. "Okay. Just let me call Feff real quick though." Karkat nodded and left the room while Sollux called Fefferi.

"Sollux? Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something real quick."

"Oh okay... but can we talk serious for a second."

"Sure."

"Look, you've seemed kind of distant lately and I'm really worried."

"Distant? Distant how?"

"I get the feeling you just don't like me that much anymore. I mean I'll be honest it's gotten odd that I'm even dating you anymore cause I can only see you as a friend"

"Oh. Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about as well."

"So what now? I mean I don't want to hurt you but I think we need to break up. For the sake of our friendship."

"Yeah. I mean I wanted to tell you sooner but I've kind of had a crush on this other person for the past few weeks or so."

"Okay well I hope everything works out in your favor."

"Me too. Uh... hey Feff?"

"Yes?"

"We are still friends right?"

"Of course. We're more than friends even, we're family."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then." Sollux smiled and opened Karkat's door as Fefferi hung up the phone.


End file.
